urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collector
The 136 Collector characters are characters that are not available anymore at The Shop. You can only get them from other players on the Market, by winning them in ELO Mode, in some Events, or in Collector Coffers (which cost Tokens won from Tournaments). You can spot a Collector by their name, it ends in "Cr". Which characters become Collector is decided by the Staff, and you'll be alerted by a home page news one week in advance. At that moment, all existing sales on the Market of the future collectors are cancelled and new sales are blocked for 24 hours (to spread the news). The soon-to-be Collector remain in The Shop's boosters for a week before becoming Collectors. They are the third hardest type of card to get in the game, following Mythic and Legendary cards (See Common, Uncommon, Rare, Legendary and Rarity). ''Collectors'' All Stars *B Mappe Cr *Eyrton Cr *Flo Cr *Lamar Cr *Striker Cr *Terry Cr Bangers *Beeboy Cr *Blaaster Cr *Bodenpower Cr *Chikko Cr *Shann Cr *Sum Sam Cr Berzerk *Beef Cr *Kawamashi Cr *Xantiax Robb Cr Dominion *Valhala Cr Fang Pi Clang *Elya Cr *Lao Cr *Lost Hog Cr *Marlysa Cr *Seldnor Cr Freaks *Boris Cr *Diyo Cr *Geuner Cr *Grudj Cr *Splata Cr Frozn *Bankee Cr *Kalindra Cr *Thorpah Cr *Ymirah Cr GHEIST *Dolly Cr *Mechakolos Cr *Miss Twice Cr *Selsya Cr *Toro Cr GhosTown *Marshal Cr Hive * Oon Cr Huracan *Kinichaw Cr *Noctezuma Cr *Quetzal Cr *Wonder Lana Cr Jungo *Askai Cr *Kreen Cr *Ongh Cr *Sylth Cr Junkz *Berserkgirl Cr *DJ Korr Cr *Gibson Cr *Gil Cr *Nobrocybix Cr *Romana Cr *Rowdy Cr *Veenyle Cr Komboka *Volkan Cr La Junta *Amiral Py Cr *Diego Cr *Ed 12 Cr *Ed 13 Cr *Emeth Cr *Flavio Cr *General Cr *Jane Ramba Cr Montana *Don Cr *Edd Cr *Lyse Teria Cr *Mona Cr *Vickie Cr Nightmare *Ambrose Cr *Dwain Cr *Ielena Cr *Kolos Cr *Ombre Cr *Thaumaturge Cr *Uchtul Cr Piranas *Bloodh Cr *Dalhia Cr *Lizbeth Cr *Rhed Cr Pussycats *Cassio Cr *Charlie Cr *Sakura Cr *Scarlett Cr *Shawoman Cr *Vixen Cr * Yayoi Cr Raptors * Cannibal Jo Cr * Drakorah Cr * Impera Sloane Cr Rescue *Dr Norton Cr *Kerry Cr *Marco Cr *Sledg Cr *Slyde Cr Riots *Boomstock Cr *Dr Copernica Cr *Pr Cushing Cr Roots *Beltran Cr *Kiki Cr *NDololo Cr *Nahi Cr *Noodile Cr *Page Cr *Shakra Cr Sakrohm *A Award Cr *Aldebaran Cr *GraksmxxT Cr *Guru Cr *Phonos Cr *Reine Cr *Sigma Cr Sentinel *Copper Cr *Dragan Cr *Melissa Cr *Skullface Cr *Swidz Cr *Tessa Cr *ZRobbie Cr Skeelz *Caelus Cr *Chiara Cr *Corvus Cr *Greem Cr *Hemdall Cr *Sandro Cr Ulu Watu *Chad Bread Cr *Eddie Cr *Lin Bee Cr *Lulabee Cr *Rass Cr *Tanaereva Cr Uppers *Armanda Cr *Dorian Cr *Jackie Cr *Jim Cr *Zatman Cr *Zlatar Cr Vortex *Dagg Cr *Drorb Cr *Heegrn Cr *Shaakarti Cr Retirement dates March 10th, 2006:Armanda Cr, Sum Sam Cr March 24th, 2006:Berserkgirl Cr, Rass Cr April 10th, 2006:DJ Korr Cr, Kiki Cr May 22nd, 2006:Lyse Teria Cr, Shawoman Cr May 31st, 2006:Manon Cr, Scarlett Cr July 3rd, 2006:Flavio Cr, NDololo Cr July 31st, 2006:Aldebaran Cr, Lao Cr November 3rd, 2006:Melissa Cr, Sigmund Mt (Mt since 28/01/2018) March 31st, 2007:A Award Cr, Dragan Cr, Reine Cr, Skullface Cr April 30th, 2007:Ambrose Cr, Beltran Cr. Dwain Cr, Jim Cr May 2nd, 2007:General Cr, Guru Cr May 31st, 2007:Marlysa Cr, Ombre Cr, Selsya Cr, Thaumaturge Cr August 31st, 2007:Elya Cr, Miss Twice Cr, Nahi Cr, Page Cr November 12th, 2007:Geuner Cr, Kerozinn Cr, Seldnor Cr, Splata Cr December 10th, 2007:Cassio Cr, Diyo Cr, Swidz Cr Tessa Cr March 10th, 2008:Chad Bread Cr, Lamar Cr November 3rd, 2008:Chikko Cr, Vickie Cr August 31st, 2009:Alec Mt (Mt since 3/07/2017), Terry Cr December, 23rd, 2009:Amiral Py Cr, Smokey Mt (Mt since 16/05/2017) August 6th, 2010:Kreen Cr, Tanaereva Cr December 6th 2010:Jackie Cr, Noodile Cr March 21st, 2011:Caelus Cr, Robb Cr September 19th, 2011:Marco Cr, Veenyle Cr December 12th, 2011: Blaaster Cr, Edd Cr March 19th, 2012:Heegrn Cr, Jane Ramba Cr September 17th, 2012:Kenny Mt (Mt since 3/07/2017), Rhed Cr December 10th, 2012: Chiara Cr, Dalhia Cr March 3rd, 2013:Kawamashi Cr, Sylth Cr September 9th, 2013:Kalindra Cr, Emeth Cr January 13th, 2014:Boris Cr, Copper Cr, Slyde Cr September 1st, 2014:Dounia Mt (Mt since 19/11/2017), Lost Hog Cr, Sakura Cr January 26th, 2015:Dolly Cr, Rowdy Cr, Yayoi Cr June 15th, 2015:Dagg Cr, Kinichaw Cr, Lin Bee Cr, Phonos Cr September 28th, 2015: Dr Copernica Cr, Dr Norton Cr, Sigma Cr January 25th, 2016:Diego Cr, Mona Cr , Shaakarti Cr, Shann Cr April, 18th, 2016:Eddie Cr, Noctezuma Cr, Uchtul Cr, Zatman Cr June 26th, 2016:Mechakolos Cr, Sledg Cr November 21st, 2016:Gil Cr, Greem Cr, Lulabee Cr, Spiaghi Cr, Spyke Mt (Mt since 12/03/2017) December 15th, 2016:GraksmxxT Mt (Mt since ), Ratanah Mt (Mt since 16/05/2017), Striker Cr, Toro Cr January 23rd, 2017:Ymirah Cr February 20th, 2017:Xantiax Robb Cr March 20th, 2017:Grudj Cr, Ongh Cr April 5th, 2017:Kolos Cr July 17th, 2017:Drakorah Cr, Lizbeth Cr, Oon Cr October 6th, 2017:Cannibal Jo Cr, Hawkins Cr, Pr Cushing Cr Category:Collector